Shupavu
Shupavu is a female skink that lives in the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Appearance Shupavu is a slender yet well-built skink. She is primarily red, with some light red markings on her back and at the tip of her limbs. Her underbelly is mahogany, and her claws are the same shade of red as her body. Above her eyes is a line of mahogany and just underneath is yellow, with a bit of mahogany lining it. Her eyes are pure black. She has a blue tongue. Personality Sneaky, stealthy, and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable, she seems to have no fear or animosity towards Ushari despite the fact that cobras often eat lizards. For unknown reasons at this time, she despises being close to Pride Rock. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu watches the Lion Guard dealing with a bit of chaos, before she and Njano slither away. When Ushari and Janja are trying to find out if it's possible to summon Scar, Ushari enlists the help of his friends, a group of skinks. Among them is Shupavu, who asks speaks with Ushari about his call. He explains that he needs one of them to follow Rafiki and Makini, to see where they go. Intrigued, Shupavu asks what's in it for them. Ushari replies that it might tip the Pride Lands in their favor, and she becomes intrigued. She sends out her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi. Once he has discovered where they have headed, Shupavu and Ushari are brought to the entrance to The Lair of the Lion Guard. Ushari thanks them for their assistance and Shupavu gladly leaves, disgusted at being so close to Pride Rock. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie S he and Njano see that the Lion Guard has accidentally woken up Makuu's Float and leaves to tell Ushari and Scar. Then, Scar tells them to keep them informed of any changes to which they do, when she later notifies their leader that a Mashindano will be occurring between Kiburi and Makuu. Swept Away When Beshte arrives in the Outlands alone, Shupavu and two of her group members watch him sing "Look on the Bright Side", whilst following him in secret. When he finds shelter, they approach him and Shupavu asks him what he's doing in the Outlands. When Beshte reacts warmly to their arrival, a female skink offers to help find more shade, prompting Beshte to quote his father on how you can make friends anywhere. Shupavu and her friends then lead Beshte away, with Njano disappearing elsewhere. They guide Beshte to shady areas, getting him closer to his destination. The hippo tells them how the Pride Lands are just beyond Rocky Plateau, whilst voicing his concerns that he won't make it across without getting burned. Njano arrives back and happily tells him that he's found a shortcut that will keep him in the shade. Shupavu is dubious, but the skink assures her that they can trust him. With Beshte commenting on how lucky he was to have found them, Shupavu replies that his thoughts are 'sweet' with a mild hint of sarcasm. The group start to move into the cave. The skinks continue leading Beshte further, and Shupavu double checks with Njano that he has a plan. After leading Beshte to a dead end, the hippo walks on ahead and calls to the skinks, believing to have taken a wrong turn. When Janja, Cheezi and Chungu call to him from above, Beshte warns the skinks to leave, just as the hyenas push a large boulder down, blocking the exit. The skinks escape by slithering into the small openings, leaving Beshte with the hyenas, who continue dropping large rocks into the small alcove. The Little Guy Shupavu and Njano watch Hodari desperately try to join Makuu's Float. When he fails, Shupavu has an idea that she is certain Scar will love. When Hodari separates from Beshte, she and Njano approach the gecko, assuring him that they're not enemies. She goes on to tell him that Makuu doesn't hold the only crocodile float and that she knows someone who would love to have a bright, young gecko in his float, piquing Hodari's interest. She suggests that Njano to go on ahead and tell Kiburi about the "special candidate". He does as instructed, and Shupavu leads Hodari to Kiburi's Float, where she watches him become a "member" of the float. Friends *Njano *Ushari *Nyeusi *Scar *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli Enemies * Beshte * Hodari Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lizards Category:Skinks Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains Category:Reptiles Category:Leaders Category:Outlanders